Mystery Boyfriend
by MintBecca
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl who has the perfect boyfriend, but the thing is who is he! You guys get to choose! Just tell me who you want to be the boyfriend!
1. Bakery

Haruno Sakura. Popular. Pretty. Has the perfect boyfriend. You think she has the perfect life? Well news flash people. You are dead wrong. It was near Christmas time, and guess where she had to spend it? Yep, at work. 'God this sucks balls!' Sakura thought while wiping some pink hair out of her face. She worked in a bakery that she owned because she loved to bake. Let me guess why would she work during Christmas if she owned the bakery? Well her parents abused her, and everytime she worked she gave them most of the money so they wouldn't abuse her because they would be to busy buying crap. Well anyway, while she was working as she calls it 'Dead Shift' Sakura was doing her chemistry homework. "God I can't do this!" Sakura said slamming the textbook shut in defeat.

"Haruno Sakura giving up on homework? That's a strange sight to see." A familiar voice said in front Sakura. Lifting her head she saw Itachi standing there in his baggy black jeans, black vans, and his favorite 'AKATSUKI' T-shirt.

"Shut up Itachi," Sakura growled glaring at him. "Where's Kisame and them?" Itachi only shrugged.

"Don't know. Dont' care," Itachi said shrugging again. Rolling her eyes Sakura took a piece of bite size carrot cake, and threw it into her mouth. "Even when your mad your still cute." Flipping him off Sakura shoved all her books into her backpack, adn started to close the shop. First she locked all the glass cabinets. Then turned off all the lights, and once she got all her stuff she left, and locked all the doors. Throwing her stuff into the back of her pink hybrid she jumped into the front, and started the car. Once she got out of the parking lot her cell phone started to vibrate. Looking at the caller id she saw her boyfriend's name.

"Hey. Whatcha need?" Sakura asked smiling to herself.

"Just wondering where you are."

"Well I'm on my way home so I can finish my homework. Then I'm probably going to go to bed." Sakura said sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi hitting on me _again_." Sakura said watching the road carefully.

"Shove a cookie in his mouth. That'll shut him up." This made Sakra laugh like usual.

"I'll remember that," Sakura said yawning as she got into her driveway. "Night."

"Good night Sakura." Hanging up her phone Sakura went into her house hoping her parents weren't home. Thank god they weren't. Walking into her bedroom Sakura flopped onto her bed, and the minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**Hopefully I'm torturing you because I'm not telling you who the boyfriend is. Here's the thing. I don't even know who the boyfriend is because I'm going to let you guys choose! Just message me or review me telling me who you guys think should be the boyfriend, and who ever wins will be the boyfriend. The thing is I'm going to tell you guys who it is in the last chapter.**


	2. School

Waking up the next morning Sakura looked at her clock that said 7:45. 'Damn I'm going to be late!' Sakura thought as she quickly got out of bed, and ran towards the bathroom. Jumping into the shower, and turned on the water. Guess what she gets. Freezing cold water that would make Antartica seem like the Bahamas. After having a giant scream Sakura jumped out in about a minute. 'God! My parents have enough of my money why can't they give me some warm water!' Sakura thought angrily walking into her room again. Throwing on some baggy jeans, black and pink vans, and a pink 'YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME' T-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it Sakura went to her mirror, and started to brush her hair. "Sakura you better hurry up or you'll be late." Sakura's older brother Oliver (If you've read Sakura's brother you'll know Oliver).

"Thanks Oliver." Sakura said running out of the room with her backpack and skateboard in her arms she almost made it to the door when her father stepped in her way. "Hi dad! Excuse me I have to get to school." Grabbing her arm her dad threw her against a door. Sliding to the floor Sakura rubbed the back of her head. 'Guess I did something wrong.'

"Where they hell were you last night!" Sakura's dad roared throwing Sakura against another wall by the throat choking her.

"I was at work," Sakura choked out struggling for air. "Oliver!" Running down stairs Oliver tackled his dad to the floor.

"Dad get some help! It's either that or we'll call Child Services." Oliver yelled before grabbing Sakura, and they ran out the door. Jumping onto her skateboard she skated towards Konoha High School. Walking inside the school she ran to her locker which was a long way from the front door. Running down the hall she almost slipped while taking a sharp turn which was lucky because she got a chance to slide low under a poster that two cheerleaders were trying to hang up.

"Sorry Amy! Sorry Tina!" Sakura yelled getting up, and sprinting towards her locker. Finally getting to her locker she opened it quickly, and threw her books in it. Grabbing a notebook and a pen Sakura ran towards her first class which was Chemistry with Asuma-sensei. Running into the room everyone looked at her. "Sorry I'm late. You know the reason." Asuma nodded, and Sakura sat down in the back of the room by herself. While writing her notes down a piece of paper was chucked at her head. Picking it up she unfolded it, and it read:

Hey you ok?

-Hinata

When Sakura looked up she saw Hinata looking at her obviously worried, and Sakura smiled and nodded. Smiling back Hinata turned back around, and started to take notes again. Finally getting done with the notes Sakura stuffed that notebook into her backpack just as the bell rang. Everyone sprang up onto their feet, and ran towards lunch. Before Sakura had a chance to get to the door. "Sakura can I talk to you for a second?" Asuma asked, and Sakura nodded. "Are your parents still abusing you?" Sakura nodded again. "Sakura if you need help just ask me ok or ask anyone for that matter because we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Asuma-sensei, but I don't need help," Sakura said getting up from the desk. "So please stop telling me this everytime I'm late." Leaving the room Sakura went to her locker again, and when she opened it a note fell out of it with her name on the front with hearts on it. 'It's him' Sakura thought while opening the note.

Hey Sakura. Ready for midterms? I'm not we should study together tomorrow.

-you know who

Sakura sighed angrily. 'Fuck I totally forgot about midterms!' Sakura thought slamming her head into her locker. "Sakura. Are you going to tell us who your boyfriend is anytime soon?" Ino asked jumping up and down, but Sakura shook her head.

"Not going to happen Ino sorry." Sakura said smirking, and Ino stopped jumping.

"Your mean," Ino said pouting then she noticed a bruise on Sakura's neck. "Sakura you gotta tell someone about your parents it's either that or get killed by them." This made Sakura explode.

"Ino shut up for once in your fucking life! I don't need everyone telling me to tell someone else just so they can tell me the same thing ok! So how about you fuck off!" Sakura yelled shoving Ino against a row of lockers then storming off to Study Hall. Walking into the cramped room Sakura sat down with some of the football players.

"Hey Sakura. How are ya?" One of the tall football players Camrin asked, and Sakura shrugged.

"Totally like crap." Sakura said putting her head down, and right before she went to sleep she felt someone massaging her shoulders lifting her head she saw another football player with curly brown hair Ryan massaging her. "Ryan can you please stop?" Nodding Ryan stopped, and Sakura went right to sleep. Ok I can honestly say I'm lazy because I'm not going to put the rest of the school day because I can't think of anything else. So it's after school, and Sakura is walking towards the bakery 'CHERRY BLOSSOM GOODS' she saw a familiar blood red car. 'Damn, and I thought my day couldn't get any worse.' Running across the street Sakura opened the door, and got ready for the work day. Right after she got everything ready some of the usuals walked in. "Hey. Want your usuals?" Sakura asked, and the two girls nodded. Giving them their bite size carrot cakes they paid and left. 'Guess it's going to be a usual day.' Sakura thought as some students walked in. Once again I'm lazy so I'm going to the end of the work day. Leaving the shop Sakura started to walk across the street until she heard horns blazing, and then everything went black. Haruno Sakura just got hit by a hit and run.

**Hey thanks guys for actually putting your choices up! I thought you guys weren't going to, but ya'll proved me wrong. Thanks! Unfortuantely I'm not going to tell you who is in the lead. So :P **


	3. Dying her hair

Slowly gaining her vision Sakura realized that she was in the hospital. "What happened?" Sakura asked weakly trying to sit up, but failed.

"Sakura your finally awake," A familiar knucklehead bouncing from one foot to the other. "You ok?"

"Naruto if she's in the hospital that means she's not ok you idiot." Sasuke said smacking Naruto upside the head. Sakura smiled at Sasuke (is he the boyfriend? scratches chin maybe), and then notice a bouquet of flowers beside her.

"Who sent these?" Sakura asked smelling the flowers. Naruto shrugged, but Sasuke knew.

"Rock Lee sent them. He knew these were your favorites so he got a whole shit load of them," Sasuke said looking at the flowers. "It's about time you woke up."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks." Naurto said weakly, and Sakura shot out of bed like a bullet.

"You fucking serious! My parents are going to kill me because I haven't given them their money yet!" Sakura said pulling on a pair of jeans, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked obviously worried. Sighing Sakura stopped what she was doing, and sat down on the hospital bed.

"My parents abuse me ok," Sakura started, and then she lifted her sleeves to show them all the bruises and scars that she had because of them. You should of seen Naurto and Sasuke faces. It looked like they just walked into a sea of electric eels. "Once a week I give them most of my money that I make at the bakery, and give it to them so they won't abuse me or Oliver." Sasuke and Naruto both sat down with her inbetween them, and Naruto gave her a giant hug (because Sasuke is to tough to give her a hug - )

"Sakura why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Naurto asked, and Sakura only shook her head pulling her sleeves back down.

"All the teachers know, and so does the principal," Sakura said, and Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. 'If they know about this why don't they call Child Services?' Sasuke thought to himself, but his thoughts were interuppted by Sakura. "But I've told them not to tell anyone because I don't want to be seperated from Oliver."

"Sakura you could ask the Services not to seperate you and Oliver." Sasuke said, but Sakura shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys want me to tell Services too," Sakura said angrily standing up. "I thought you were my friends." Sakura ran out of the room, and down the hallway on the verge to tears. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She only wanted to get out of there. When she got out of the hospital her mind got flooded by thoughts of darkness and pain. Grabbing her head Sakura fell to her knees in pain. _Your a worthless piece of trash you bitch _she heard knowing instantly it was her parents. "Get out of my head." Sakura said angrily letting tears spill from her eyes, but it kept coming over and over again. _Your a worthless piece of trash you bitch. _"Get out of my head!" Sakura screamed putting her elbows to the ground. _Your nothing like us your a pink haired whore. _That's when Sakura got an idea. Pink hair. Her parents didn't have pink hair. Maybe that's why she was attacked so much because of the hair. Getting up Sakura ran to the closest drugstore, and went to the hair dye. Looking at all the boxes she picked a box with brown hair because Oliver had brown hair. Going to the counter Sakura paid for the dye, and was going to run home when Oliver's car pulled up into the parking lot. 'I'm dead. He's never going to let me dye my hair.' Sakura thought to herself as Oliver walked into the store.

"Hey Sakura whatcha doin here?" Oliver asked giving her a soft smile. Showing him the box of hair dye Oliver's smile dropped like a bundle of lead. "No your not going to dye your hair!"

"Oliver I'm going to do it no matter what you say. If I do this maybe mom and dad will stop beating me up." Sakura said, and Oliver shook his head.

"How is dying your hair going to help?" Oliver asked.

"Have you noticed that I'm the only one in the family with pink hair?" Sakura asked, and Oliver nodded. "Maybe if I don't have pink hair they would stop hurting me." Walking out of the store as fast as she could before Oliver could say anything Sakura ran to their house as fast they could. Opening the door she was greeted with a slap across the face. "The hell? What the fuck was that for?" Sakura asked rubbing her cheek. Because of the way she was talking her dad slapped her across the face.

"That's for speaking to me like that," Sakura's dad said angrily. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was at the store," Sakura said heading upstairs. "I'm going to dye my hair."

"Why?" Her dad asked wanting to know.

"Because I'm sick of being the odd one of this family. If you don't like it then fuck off." Sakura said running to her room, and slamming the door. Emptying all the products onto her bed Sakura mixed two of the chemicals, and then squirted it in her hair after putting on the gloves that came with the dye. Then she read for 25 minutes so the dye would work. After the time went by she went into her bathroom, and rinsed her hair out with suprisingly warm water. Looking into the mirror she saw her brown hair, and she was shocked. She didn't look like herself. She looked completely different. Exactly what she wanted. Picking up her phone she called her boyfriend. He picked up.

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"I dyed my hair." Sakura said, and there was a silence on the end of the phone.

"What color?"

"Brown so I could have the same color as Oliver." Sakura said smiling to herself again.

"Why'd you dye it?"

"Because I didn't want to be different from my family, and because I thought my parents would stop beating me up," Sakura said, and someone knocked on the door. "I gotta go."

"Bye."

**Who's at the door? I have no clue, but I'll think of something. Is it her parents? Oliver? Maybe the mystery boyfriend? Who knows? shrugs So far it's a tie between 3 guys, but I'm not telling so sticks out tounge If you have any ideas give me them.**


	4. New Guardian

Opening her door she saw Oliver leaning against her doorframe with a black eye, and a bloody lip. "Oliver you ok? Let me guess dad?" Sakura asked, and Oliver nodded. Walking into the room Oliver sat onto the bed, and then laid down.

"Yeah I got hit because you talked back to dad." Oliver said as Sakura sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry." Sakura said, but Oliver shook his head.

"Don't be. You stood up for yourself infront of dad you should be proud not sorry," Oliver said smiling as he looked up at the cracked ceiling. "You working tonight?" Sakura simply nodded. "Can I possibly come down, and help out?"

"You. Work at the 'Cherry Blossom Goods'? What gave you this crazy idea?" Sakura asked perking an eyebrow that she also dyed brown so she wouldn't look weird.

"I just want to get out of the house that's all, and defiently away from dad." Oliver said, and Sakura nodded.

"Fine, and if you do a good job today I might let you hang there more often," Sakura said shrugging. Smiling a Naruto smile Oliver gave his baby sister a huge hug, and guess what his reward was. A nice kick in the balls. "We might want to get to the bakery." Getting up both teens creeped downstairs to see that their parents were no where in sight. 'Thank god their not here.' Sakura thought to herself. When they finally got to the door there was a knock. "You gonna get or am I?"

"Go ahead." Oliver said, and Sakura opened it revealing two guys in very fancy suits on the other side of the door.

"Are you two Oliver and Sakura Haruno?" One of the guys asked, and they nodded. "We're from the Child Protective Services." Oliver looked over at Sakura who was wide eyed.

"Is that why our parents are gone?" Sakura asked, and the other child protective officer nodded. "Are we going to be seperated?" The first officer shook his head.

"Oliver how old are you?" The first officer asked.

"18. Why?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver since your an adult legally you can be Sakura's guardian." The second officer said, and Oliver and Sakura were dumbfounded.

"Really?" Sakura asked getting excited, and the second officer nodded. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch all he has to do is fill some paper work, and then he's your guardian," The first officer said. "And we'll be visiting once in a while to see how everything's going." Smiling Oliver and Sakura gave each other hugs jumping up and down in happiness.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked, and the first officer nodded smiling. As everyone walked outside Sakura picked up her skateboard.

"Where ya goin?" The second officer asked.

"I have to go to work." Sakura said, and Oliver nodded.

"She works in a bakery she owns." Oliver finished for her as she started to race down the street. "Hey Goober! Be careful!" Waving Sakura disappeared behind some trees. Getting to the bakery she saw a line of people.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not opened yet," Sakura said pushing through the line of people. "I had some family business." Finally getting to the door she opened it, and the people went in as she got everything set up for them. 'God I wish Oliver was here.' Sakura thought to herself as she helped the first regulars. By the fourth person she got really pissed off because everyone was being snotty to her because she was late. Then a little girl with dirt all over her face came up crying, and Sakura kneeled to her height. "What's wrong honey?"

"Some big kid stole my money and my Foo Foo, and now I can't buy a treat." The little girl said still crying.

"How about this I'll give you bag for free, and then I'll help you get Foo Foo back," Sakura said smiling, and the girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth said as she stopped crying.

"Can I call you Lizzie?" Sakura asked, and Lizzie nodded. "Well I'm Sakura. Ok what's this kid look like?" Just as Sakura got up to help Lizzie, Oliver ran into the door happy as ever.

"Hey I'm now your guardian!" Oliver said hugging Sakura. "Hey Liz!" Smiling Lizzie waved at Oliver.

"You know her?" Sakura asked, and Oliver nodded.

"He's my tutor at school." Lizzie said smiling.

"Well that's cool. Oliver can you hold the fort down. I gotta help Lizzie with a problem." Sakura said, and Oliver nodded. As Sakura and Lizzie walked outside Lizzie pointed out the kid who was about 4 feet tall (remember Lizzie is a pre-schooler so he's tall to her), with brown and orange hair about to his shoulders, and a grimacing smile that could make anyone puke. "Hey kid!"

"What do you want?" The kid said smuggly which pissed off Sakura badly.

"Give back my Foo Foo!" Lizzie yelled, and the kid laughed.

"Who's Foo Foo? Oh you mean that stupid rabbit that's now taking a bath in the river?" The kid said smuggly again, and then Sakura did the unthinkable she walked over to the kid, and grabbed his ear.

"Look kid either you get Foo Foo or you'll be taking a steam bath in an oven you got it," Sakura said, and the kid nodded. "Now go get Foo Foo." Letting go of his ear the kid ran off towards the river, and dived into the freezing waters. Moments later he returned with a bunny which was suprisingly dry.

"It landed on a rock so it didn't get wet." The kid said throwing the bunny to Lizzie.

"Your a meanie," Lizzie said as she walked over to Sakura, and grabbed her hand. "Can we go back so I can see Oliva again." Nodding Sakura and Lizzie walked back to a suprisingly empty store. Going inside they saw Oliver sitting in the fetal position near the counter.

"Oliver you ok?" Sakura asked going over to her new guardian who shook his head.

"So many treats. So many people. So much to handle." Oliver said repeating over and over again rocking back and forth.

"Now you know how I felt on my first day here." Sakura said laughing then felt Liz tug at her pant leg. "Yeah Liz?"

"Can I have my treats so I can get home before my mom starts to worry." Lizzie said with giant sad blue eyes, and that's when Sakura's phone rang.

"Cherry Blossom Goods. Sakura speaking can I help you?" Sakura said so many other times.

"Hello is there a little girl named Elizabeth at your store?" The woman asked trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"Yeah she's right beside me right now talking to my brother who happens to be her tutor." Sakura said looking down at Lizzie then mouthing _'Your mom is on the phone'_

"Well can you tell her to stay there so I can get her." The woman said.

"Yeah no problem. Ok bye." Sakura said, and then hung up. "Liz stay here because your mom is coming to get you." Nodding Elizabeth looked at the treats, and picked out some bite size carrot cake, orange cherry tarts, and a whole shit load of choclate covered marshmallows (I love choclate covered marshmallows!) After waiting for about a half hour a woman that looked exactly like Lizzie only taller walked into the store.

"Lizzie you ready to go home?" The woman said, and Lizzie ran to her mom with the paper bag in her hand. "Wow that's a lot of treats!"

"Hi mom! Bye Sakuwa! Bye Oliva!" Lizzie yelled as her mom carried her out of the store.

"Bye Lizzie!" Sakura and Oliver said waving. Once they were gone Sakura taught Oliver the closing routine. After they were all closed they both left Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked as they got into Oliver's car.

"Hey. I have a question."

"Go ahead." Sakura said knowing it was her boyfriend.

"When can we tell people that were going out?" Here's my answer when you guys start voting. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter.

"How about tomorrow at school during lunch." Sakura said itching her nose.

"Ok. I'll see ya then." Hanging up the phone they finally got to their house. Going inside Sakura did her homework, and then went to sleep.

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER, AND THERE IS STILL A TIE! I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE BECAUSE THERE IS A PERSON WHO KEEPS VOTING, AND IT IS PISSING ME OFF! VOTE!**


	5. THE RESULTS!

The next day at school Sakura made sure she got up early so she could get ready. 'I can't believe people are actually going to know that I'm dating...' Sakura thought before there was a knock at the door. (Did you actually think I was going to tell you right there?) "Give me a second Oliver! I'm getting dressed!" Sakura yelled because knowing Oliver he probably had his ipod in his ears on full blast.

"Alright! I was just going to tell you that I was going to work! See-ya Goober!" Oliver yelled back before going downstairs, and to his car. After getting ready Sakura went downstairs, and to her car where she jumped in, and went to school. Once there Sakura went to her locker, and when she opened it another note fell out.

Almost ready for lunch?

-your man

Smiling to herself Sakura went to class before she was late. First period boring. Second period long and boring. Third period I think she fell asleep. Fourth period I'm totally sure she fell asleep. God this day was going so slow she was so excited when it came to lunch. Running towards the courtyard Sakura went to her usual spot until she spotted her man walking towards her smirking like usual. 'God he looks more hot than usual.' Sakura thought when he sat down.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Sakura said smiling, and that's when people noticed them together. Well actually it was Ino screaming.

"Are you two dating?" Ino all but yelled, and the couple nodded. "That's so cute. You two look so cute together." Laughing the couple went through lunch answering the same question over and over again. After lunch he walked Sakura to class.

"Have fun."

"Thanks Gaara." Sakura said smiling before disappearing into the classroom. Yes Sabaku no Gaara in my opinion one of the most hottest guys EVER! Once again that's my opinion. For everyone who voted thank you! Here are the results of the voting.

1st Gaara- 5 votes

2nd Pein- 3 votes

3rd It was a tie with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino (The three S's)- 2 votes

4th Tie with Kiba and Neji- 1 vote

Once again thank you for everyone who voted, and have an awesome holiday!


End file.
